I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for indicating the level of fuel in a fuel oil storage tank, and more specifically to a fuel oil level sensing assembly which provides an accurate readout signal which can be read whenever desired from a meter. This invention is particularly adapted for use in home fuel oil storage tanks and gasoline service station storage tanks.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various fuel oil level indicating apparatus have been disclosed which disclose reed switches actuated by a magnet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,750 to DiNola et al discloses one such apparatus. The liquid level indicator system disclosed in that patent comprises a hermetically sealed vertical tube which contains a plurality of reed switches longitudinally aligned and connected in parallel and a plurality of resistors connected in series. The reed switches are actuated by a single float which extends about the exterior of the tube and which rises or falls according to the level of liquid in a tank. The magnetic element of the float closes the reed switches at the approximate level at which the float is located thereby short circuiting resistances in an electrical circuit in proportion to the amount of liquid present in the tank. The reed switches and resistors are inside the tube and the magnet is outside. Another such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,645 to Levins. However, because of the relatively large number of reed switches, associated resistance elements and the hermetically sealed vertical tube which would be required if the apparatus were constructed for utilization in measuring the amount of fuel oil in a home oil fuel storage tank or a service station gasoline storage tank, such apparatus are necessarily complex in structure and costly in manufacture.